


A Single Moment

by Galgobaad56



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breastfeeding, Dad Kylo /Ben, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mom Rey, POV Kylo Ren, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Solo, Reylo Baby, Soft Ben Solo, cuteness over the top, cutie pie reylo baby for you people because i can and will, force vision., gray baby doesn't have a name yet, sunday morning fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galgobaad56/pseuds/Galgobaad56
Summary: When he looked at the child again he found an artful glow and a smile with few teeth in front of him, her voice was as clear and incredibly unique as one would expect, Rey snorted with amusement as she approached them. He was as still as a statue, but she didn't seem to mind his shock, or at least notice."There’s your answer, dadda."A post-TLJ glimpse.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	A Single Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Here i am with something that was keeping me awake at night for not posting!
> 
> Please enjoy and don't forget to leave your thought about it.

Did Kylo Ren open his eyes, or maybe they were already open and only now did he realize the light coming from an open window? Even with them closed, he knew he was not on board, were it not for the absence of the refrigerated, recycled air that he was so used to living in the Finalizer, then it would be the fact that he could no longer hear / feel the slight buzz that engulfed the environment of his quarters.

  
In fact, not only did the air feel more pure, warm, the sheets wrapped around his legs were still cold, it was early morning. And yes, who knows, if he was not so concerned about being in that new cozy environment, his attention could have been reverted to something stranger, a head resting on his bare chest for example... 

  
The head, and what he now assumed and hoped was the rest of its body, also slid with a minimal, muffled sound by the mattress, a small, warm hand rested over his ribs and when, finally, the supreme leader of the first order blinked again, not only did the white, high ceiling come up, he turned his neck as far as he could, and to his left were glass doors, apparently locked and with curtains wide apart, but which allowed the yellow light to enter. Remnants of dust lit up in bundles on the bed, and following one of them directly to the human being glued to his left side only then did he notice the brown and mirrored strands near his chin, the proximity was so close that by moving his jaw he would swallow some locks. Kylo could feel the blood pulsing in his ears, because of course _it was her,_ how could it not be, after all, he could feel it now, the bond humming like a living creature, the force vibrating in contentment, and finally her force signature, light, so much light that he barely noticed the little darkness that was in there, the opposite of him, his balance.

  
Rey sighed contentedly, or so it seemed, when he placed his fingers very carefully at the base of her neck.

  
"You're freezing.”, she complained playfully and quietly, but her voice was hoarse, sleepy. One of her legs ended up on top of his, and even then Kylo did not respond, probably afraid, afraid of ruining that dream so perfect, of hastening the imminent end. Unfortunately he was very much aware of reality, and kriffing hell that he would do anything not to be . Rey, the real one, was now most likely looking for ways to get rid of their connection, for weeks she had been blocking him from her side of the bond, ignoring attempts at conversation and the times when he tried to persuade her, calling her name, a gentle tug, like anxious knocks on the mental wall that she had managed to build between the two of them ... She did not answer, and frustration, anger, longing, guilt, tried to choke him all at once, again and again. Proof of this were the now deformed walls of his quarters, the marks of his lightsaber still fresh on the durasteel surface.

Oh, but there was a time, not many days before, a night after a stressful day like any other, Hux taking him seriously out of his mind and the officers reporting him any unnecessary idiocy and minutia, their fearful and pathetic faces making him roll his eyes under the hellmet. Now it was far from his face and the supreme leader, a very moody one by the way, started to remove his boots, still sitting in the living of his private rooms, alone as always, when he felt it, it was so quick and discreet that maybe it could pass it by, confused for anyone else who felt it, anyone else who hypothetically had a bond in the force so strong and indestructible as them. A spark, and he could almost hear the sound of her laughter, Kylo checked her defenses, as he always did every day, as he did that morning when he woke up, a habit acquired and complemented by the pre-existing morning ones. It was with more than surprise that he saw her barriers, as strong as before, but with a bruise, an almost insignificant one, but a bruise!

  
And force be damned if he wouldn’t take that chance. 

  
She didn't notice him right away, or at least she didn't feel the need to expel him so quickly. But as soon as he went ahead, when he cried out for the mental opening the girl's emotions hit him like a wave, loud and disorienting, he pulled in the air, momentarily breathless, she found herself more effusive than usual, that gave way to realize, but it was not joy what exactly filled her thoughts at the moment, euphoria, inhibition, lightness, he felt for the ease with which her mind slipped around him, Rey was drunk. Even though he knew he was still risking his luck, he tried again, it was strange, but reaffirming, and he knew that she felt it too, the relief of the encounter, like two halves of the same thing, the feeling of being able to finally let go of the air trapped in their lungs, to be able to unblock a separate, albeit considerable part of one’s consciousness. 

  
It was different to know that he would be heard, to know that this was an opportunity, so he tried, as he naturally would.

  
_Rey_. 

  
Her response was immediate, panic, frustration, a few seconds and something hit him hard in the shoulders, not something, not enough to hurt, but he felt his physical body waver back with surprise and soon she was there again, her presence fading through his fingers, going as if she had never been there, one last advance and he could feel the walls coming back, and she did it hurriedly but decisively, quickly Kylo thought he felt her irritation, her sadness struck him as his own, and even though he was deceiving himself he could have sworn he felt a bit of longing also before she shooed him completely out of her head.

  
From that day on, changes took place, subtle ones in what can be said, but considerable for them, especially for him. Her shields were still active, but now and then he felt, not only the presence of the bond itself, something that never died out, but also her emotional presence, now with luck and attention he was able to capture some moments of her day, they were not words, not even whispered from one corner to another of the galaxy, feelings, results of what she did, sometimes he even vowed to feel an unnatural heat inside the hellmet, the smell of grease invading his nostrils and a phantom sweat running down his temples, on those occasions he was in a great mood, of course, certainly Rey should also feel reflections of his chores, whether it was the slight headache after an unpleasant meeting or the physical results of his training, he could also sworn having felt her silent complaint after a particularly enthusiastic session with more than six training droids, it was necessary to put a bacta patch on the open skin of his knuckles, but his presumptuous smile was not extinguished. The bond was getting stronger, more potent, even now it was possible to differentiate it from time ago, soon she could no longer ignore it, soon he would know exactly where she had taken refuge, whether or not with that scum of resistance which she insisted on joining.

  
But not _this_ Rey, not the one who rested on top of him and breathed calmly, lazily in the weak morning sun. She moved more suddenly, and he saw her forehead before the familiar face and features he had been waiting for, a funny sound came from across the room, something he would describe there as the meow of a bantha puppy or even perhaps a smaller animal, his reasoning was slow as that of someone who had slept for years and it was with disappointment, even if without fuss, that he saw her walk away, on her back and on her feet, as much as he could see were her long white robes, the walls around them had patterns decorated in an elegant shade of light green. He watched her curiously as she bent over something out of sight, a short, loud sound reverberated through the room, and it was known to him, albeit new, like bells swinging fast to his muffled ears and slow senses, and it was definitely her resurgence that pulled him out of his short daydream, their appearance.

Rey now looked at him with a tired smile on her face, swollen with sleep, and her hair a little longer than he remembered arranged on one side of her shoulders, while with the other she balanced a plump and babbling being, the dark and messy hair of the little creature went everywhere and even from such a distance he could recognize the hazel eyes and the heart-shaped face, Kylo sat down at once, a measured jump on the mattress, his action didn’t go blank for her or for the baby sitting in her arms, the bells, now twins, rang again and this time he saw and differentiated them, while still laughing next to her miniature copy, except perhaps for the hair, Rey came unhurriedly to him, and it was not long before she sat on the other end of the bed with the child. She watched him and he, still speechless, watched the small addition to the room that had been so quiet before.

  
She deposited the infant in the space between them, the little creature’s eyes were wide and there was no hesitation in approaching bent knees and shaking hands, no sound was heard the minute the kid stopped beside him, a palm equally tiny and insistent hit the height of his covered thigh, even though he was seeing it and very well, Kylo blinked and the baby’s curious face followed him in amusement as a pinkish mouth prepared for something.

  
“She was looking forward to seeing you.”, Rey’s voice made him look at her again, his expression was still clearly taken and she said after a smirk: “She didn’t even want to try walking with just me... Chewie was here yesterday and in addition to leaving with less fur than when he came in he certainly was also a little deaf from the screams. ”

  
"S-screams?", Rey prepared to answer him, but was soon interrupted.

  
"Dadda!"

  
When he looked at the child again he found an artful glow and a smile with few teeth in front of him, her voice was as clear and incredibly unique as one would expect, Rey snorted with amusement as she approached them. He was as still as a statue, but she didn't seem to mind his shock, or at least notice.

  
"There’s your answer, dadda.", she returned to his side, now leaning on the headboard as well, so that the little girl's attention was reallocated on her. Going towards Rey she murmured some unintelligible things, but the huge smile when she returned to her arms could not be confused.

  
"Mamma.", the expression on the woman's face looks even brighter and she caresses her daughter's dark and disorderly head.

  
"Yes love?"

  
"Dadda!", another high-pitched scream and a gurgling laugh afterwards and Rey also follows her briefly before placing a smack kiss on her full cheek.

  
"I know right! you missed him, didn't you?", in reply she babbles at high volume, jumping with the support of Rey's arms and on her crossed legs, protesting and gesturing in her baby language, as if the mother wasn’t seeing the huge man sitting next to her on the bed.

  
Kylo does not repress the delicious laugh that that vision provokes him, in fact he does not even try, even the unreality and impossibility of what was ahead did not take away his comicality, because he could swear that he had already seen the same type of stubbornness in another person.

  
Rey probably doesn't say anything because she didn't understand her role in his private joke, but the little one looks at him carefully and seriously before stretching her arms in his direction, there is no time to think about what he’s doing, as she is deposited in his lap the same way, her chubby legs straight as he replaces Rey's hands under her arms, his are big enough to completely cover the baby's torso over the soft fabric of her gray jumpsuit. She approaches his face without fear, eyebrows pinched and a wrinkled nose in expectation. He waits, holding her uncertainly and sneaking a glance at Rey for some kind of reassurance, when she stretches out her hand again the direction is his face, and although he is completely enchanted and disoriented by those eyes, _now by four of them,_ he was not surprised when he felt her go for the remnants of the scar that cuts the right side of his face. One single touch is enough to make him feel what he already knew to be true, even if Rey did not confirm it or the child herself, he could feel them in her signature, in her very being, the two of them, he and Rey, together to form that adorable little ball, all smiles and dimples.

  
It wasn't long before her legs got tired and she went towards her mommy after drooling kisses and shrieks to daddy, who at the moment could only look at them in awe.

  
Still supported on the pillows, Rey received her automatically in the space between shoulder and elbow, the little one pulled the strap of her mother's blouse without ceremony, and even before being able to lie she was already biting the breast with enthusiasm.

  
“And i was wondering where was my hungry baby at this hour.”, Rey settles with her already lying down, yet the playful thing never fails to cast amused looks and kicks in his direction, occasionally taking the mouth off the nipple in order to grumble with him and spread her legs with laughter when her father tickled them.

  
"Good morning to you too.", Kylo smiled slightly after an answer that seemed at least sassy, Rey, whether she understood or not, also laughed heartily, as mini Rey said something else addressed to him and went back to bury herself in her mother's chest with a pleased sight. 

  
Rey looked up again as she tried to push away those nervous little hands that pulled at her hair, a happy, conspiratorial smile on her face.

  
"Good morning, Ben."

  
And he didn't answer it, not because he didn't want to, but because the words were torn from his throat like sand blown by the wind, Rey and their daughter disappeared in a myriad of colors, light and dark, and the next time he woke up Kylo Ren was not in the bed of tangled sheets or even in the green room with open porch and sunlight.

  
Looking at the dark walls of his rooms never caused such disgust, they were right there, a few feet away, Rey smiling at him in the vision as she never did in the flesh, the baby so real that when he touched his face almost he could feel her fingers. It wasn't in a hurry that he got up from the floor, his spine was stiff and his head suddenly seemed to weigh more than an adult wookie, he must have been in the same position for hours on end, maybe even a whole day in view of the abnormal duration of that vision, he had asked not to be disturbed and just imagining Hux’s pale frown in front of him he wanted to just go to bed and close his eyes again, a hope vain to be able to return to the sunny and untouched world from which he had just glimpsed, his future, theirs.

  
Meditation was certainly never his favorite task, even when he was under Skywalker’s tutelage, but he must confess that it had been the most promising one of his life. He went over the gift given by force as he prepared for what was sure to be another boring meeting.

  
That was a sign, a warning, their paths met at the end, with or without resistance, with or without the first order. Kylo could see now, it didn’t go unnoticed to him that nothing in his future necessarily pointed to a vision of Rey ruling the galaxy at his side, what he had seen had been much more than that, they would be a family someday.

  
It was not with surprise, but with a smile that he felt her conscience scratch curiously in his wherever she was, he was projecting at full speed the vision of their child, a not coincidentally delighted and restrained laugh when he felt a shock that was not his own spread through his body as he walked through the busy corridors.

  
_She’ll have your eyes, sweetheart._

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, any kudos?  
> Please say something hahahahaha what do you think of our little nameless baby girl?
> 
> Yes, i always pictured them having a girl, don't know why... 
> 
> Thank you for reading, beauty! (whoever you are ;-)) 
> 
> Ps: a friend of mine said that this one-shot would be such a beautiful fanart but i can't draw a line to save my life and now i'm just sad lol.


End file.
